Various tackle boxes and the like have been developed for storing fishing lures. However, such tackle boxes may be cumbersome to use while fishing, and may not provide ready access to the lures. Also, such tackle boxes may be quite large, and take up substantial floor space when used in a boat. Furthermore, if the tackle box is left open and the boat encounters waves, the tackle box may tip over, causing the contents to spill on the boat floor. Still further, the design of known tackle boxes does not readily provide for storing fishing lures of the type having a leader. For example, streamer flies or the like commonly include a leader that remains attached to the lure when not in use. Such leaders tend to become tangled, and can be quite difficult to store in a conventional tackle box. Accordingly, a storage/holding device alleviating these drawbacks of existing arrangements would be desirable.